Roommates
by MabTheWinterQueen
Summary: A series of drabbles in the life of characters from AsheRhyder's Roommates webcomic. Some may be AU. Some mentions of slash and character death. Major spoilers for the most recent arc as well as King's War. Cover image belongs to AsheRhyder.


**This first story is from Socks/Fanon's point of view, taking place in comic #562 - Hypocrite. It's slightly AU because Fanon has amnesia in this. He doesn't know who he was, and Disbelief has fed him the story that they're classmates and best friends. Also technically AU because Fanon/Disbelief isn't canon yet (or... fanon... I suck at humor, I know), though AsheRhyder has heavily implied that they're all in favor of it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Roommates belongs to the amazing AsheRhyder and all mentioned characters (sans named goblins, Fanon/Socks, and Disbelief, which are Ashe's, and Cheryl, Gip, Skeep, and Sarge, who belong to Pika-la-Cynique, who runs a terrific spinoff comic called Girls Next Door) belong to someone else. (I'm too lazy to list them all.)**

You don't remember exactly how you met Disbelief. Nor do you remember being friends all through middle and high school. You can't really recall the time you pulled a prank on Mrs. MacHenry, or the punishment you were given. You don't even remember being called Fanon before. For some reason, you always have the strangest urge to tell your one and only friend to call you "Socks". You know it sounds ridiculous, even to yourself, but there's a small part of you that urges you to speak in broken English. It's the same part of you that whispers in your ear at night, sharing memories of another life, another family, another home, that linger just out of reach. It's the same part of you that tells you to go with Mr. Norrington, that tells you that he's someone you can trust, even look up to, almost like… like a father.

Disbelief is… well, he's not the greatest person to be around. He's really pessimistic, always living up to his name, telling you why he doesn't believe in you or in anyone else, and he's always making these sarcastic little comments about your name. "You know, just like 'Canon', only a little bit to the _right_." "How would you know? You're just an OC." "Lighten up, Fanon. I thought all that dark and broody stuff that isn't canon was stuff you'd like." But he's all you've got. Disbelief cares about you, he really does. He just shows it a bit… differently, is all. He cares. He has to. You don't think you could bear it if he didn't.

Disbelief tells you all this stuff about your past as friends, and you can't help but think that it's all wrong. That you were a different person. That none of this ever happened. But look at how funny this sounds – the amnesiac tells his friend that something didn't happen because he doesn't remember it.

You've seen a lot, according to him, and even though it feels wrong, you can't bring yourself to openly disagree with him. You know Disbelief has said hurtful things. Hell, he's said worse stuff to you than to others sometimes. But… there's something inside that keeps you from stopping him. Something that makes you blush when he helps adjust your headwrap for your Halloween costume, that causes your eyes to wander from his hard, grey eyes to his pale, chapped lips, that has your mind wandering, from thinking about how gorgeous those silver orbs are to wondering what it would feel like if you ever got to kiss those beautiful, full lips of his. You… You're honestly not sure, but you think that you've gone and fallen in love with him. With your best friend. And you're a little scared. You mean, you know Disbelief has done a lot of things that mean he _might_ like you, but what if he doesn't? He's the only friend you've got. You refuse to poison your relationship when it's already precarious as is.

But seeing the inspector holding him, Disbelief limp in his arms, lovely eyes closed, you… you think your heart stopped beating. You were so scared, so afraid that he was dead, that the one person who cared about me was gone, that you had to fight the urge to kiss him when you realized that he was only wounded. And that he expects you to sit back while he attempts to fight the Blank and gets himself killed? You don't think you could survive it if he died for real.

Which is why even though you know he's going to fight you every step of the way, that he'll insist he's fine until he's blue in the face, that he's going to tell you you're crazy and you'll be making no difference and he's well enough to fight in your place (does he ever say anything he means?), you're not going to let him. You will fight the Blank until you die, if need be.

Because (oh, how many people would think you a fool) you don't think you could stand to live if it meant living without Disbelief.


End file.
